detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Mune ga Dokidoki |- !Closing song: |STEP BY STEP |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Roller Coaster Murder Case |- !Next episode: |An Idol's Locked Room Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} The Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case resolves the situation left by the previous episode, and introduces the new status quo. Characters introduced Cast |} Case 'Situation ' Shinichi realizes that the poison shrunk him, and after making it home, asks Professor Agasa for help. Agasa warns that to stay safely hidden from the men in black, Shinichi can tell no one else, even Ran - who coincidentally shows up, intending to check on Shinichi. Agasa convinces her to look after Shinichi, who tells her his name is Conan Edogawa. On the way to her house, Ran confides to Conan that she really likes Shinichi, but Conan's reply is interrupted by Ran's father rushing outside on the trail of a case. He brags that he's been hired to find a CEO's daughter, who was kidnapped by a "man in black". Conan sneaks along in case it is a lead, followed by Ran, who explains Conan's situation to Kogoro. Kogoro can't kick them out of a moving taxi, so simply orders them to stay out of the way. According to the butler, Asao, CEO Tani's daughter Akiko was taken from the house's garden by a man in black, who escaped without alerting any of the guard dogs on the premises. The kidnapper demands that the CEO shut down his company for a while, as well as deliver a large ransom. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= 'Evidence' Conan hints to Kogoro that it is strange that Jumbo the guarddog did not bark at the supposed man dressed in black kidnapping Akiko, since the kidnapper supposedly used the pine tree Jumbo was near to escape the household. Asao seems surprised when Tani claims the kidnapper is asking for ransom money in addition to shutting down his company temporarily. *During a phone call with the kidnapper Akiko manages to say she thinks she's in the storeroom of a school and sees a chimney outside the window. 'Conclusion' Kogoro, thanks to hints from Conan, figures out that Akiko's kidnapping is a fake and that she should be in a nearby hotel. Unfortunately, Akiko was kidnapped for real after the fake kidnapping by a man demanding ransom money in return for Akiko's safety. After searching nearby schools using Jumbo as transportation and a guide, Conan determines that what Akiko saw outside the school window wasn't a chimney at all, but rather the side of a large skyscraper. Conan then finds Akiko but is unable to take down the kidnapper due to his shrunken size. Thankfully, Jumbo summoned the others and Ran uses her karate on the kidnapper in the nick of time. 'Motive' Akiko's motive for getting Asao to cooperate with her "kidnapping" was that she wanted to spend more time with her father who is always at work and doesn't play with her very much anymore. Episode Resolution: The New Status Quo Hide= |-|Show= On the way home, Ran reminds Kogoro about Conan's situation and asks if he can stay. Kogoro thinks that Conan acted like a good luck charm with how well the case turned out, and enthusiastically consents. The next scene shows Conan in his new elementary school classroom, introducing himself - though he privately wishes that being stuck back in first grade could be just a bad dream. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *The younger Shinichi is in a medical center at Tropical Land whereas in the anime he runs off after being awoken by the police. *In the manga, Tani immediately puts the vacation plans with Akiko on hold (much to the latter's disappointment before he change his mind). The anime leaves this scene out. *Rather than showing Conan being introduced to his new class (with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta as students), the manga version of the story end with Conan reflecting on how he is incapable of fighting the bad guys in his younger form. Remastered version On April 11, 2009, a remastered version of the case was aired. Trivia *The manga version of this story marks the debut of Professor Agasa and Kogoro Mouri. *This is the first episode that the victim is kidnapped. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 1 References Detective Conan World Wiki